Fire and Love
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: A new adventure...enemy...and love! A new darkness has come and Taka is a part of it. Yui reads and helps all she can, Chichiri is obsessed with CHOCOLATE? and...Tasuki protects Miaka with his life...and heart. A longgg chapter story.Please R/R! Disclaime
1. Feelings of Truth

Feelings of Truth  
  
Tasuki couldn't believe that Miaka left him for the second time to go back to her world with Taka! He threw his head down on his pillow and started to think about what he could have done different. For one thing he knew that he lost all of his chances for her to love him since that time at the inn when he tried to...to...  
Tasuki grew angry and started to scream in his mind. "Shit! I'll probably never get ta' see her again!" He sat up and stared at the ceiling. "Why do I fell this way?"   
"Knock! Knock! Who's there? It's Kouji? Kouji who? Gen-chans friend that's who! Oh great come on in! Thank you!" Kouji opened the chamber door. He saw Tasuki sitting on his bed.   
Tasuki turned his body and threw himself back down on the bed, with his back turned away from Kouji. "Go away! I don't wanna hear any shit from anybody today!" He waited awhile to hear if any footsteps would turn to leave the room, but none did. "I told ya' ta' leave!" Tasuki threw himself up from the bed and reached for his tessen.  
"Whoa Gen-chan! I need ta' tell ya' somethin' important."  
"I don't wanna hear it Kouji! I told ya' I don't wanna discuss anythin' today. And shit! Don't call me Gen-chan! "  
"But.... But!"  
"Leave!"   
"Alright! I'll go! Geez! I just wanted ta' tell ya' that Chichiri is here." With that said Kouji left and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Kouji was walking down the hall, back to the main corridor. "Geez, Genrou has been rough these last few days. I wonder why he's bein' such a hothead." Kouji had to laugh at what he had just said to himself. "Haha, Genrou is always a hothead!"  
  
"Damn! What's wrong with me?" Tasuki got up and headed towards the mirror. He looked at himself and sighed. He was sweating and he looked really tired. Tasuki ran his hand threw his hair and checked out his fangs.  
"He he! You look really beautiful Tasuki no da!"  
"Who's there!" Tasuki turned around and saw Chichiri standing in the middle of the room. "Oh, I figured it wuz' you. Only ya' would say NO DA all the time. What the do ya' want? I told Kouji that I didn't wanna see anyone today."  
"No, you said that you didn't want to discuss anything today no da." Chichiri had to smile.  
"Well I can't discuss nuthin' if your not here. Now leave!" Tasuki turned away from Chichiri and faced the mirror again. He stared into it and saw Chichiri's reflection just standing there with a stupid smile on his face. This made Tasuki really mad. He knew Chichiri never listened to him. Plus he also knew that Chichiri would never leave unless he hears what the smiling seishi had to say. "Ugh. Fine! What the hell do ya' have ta' tell me?" He went and sat down on the edge of his bed, and stared up at Chichiri with an angry look in his eye.  
"Finally you come to reason no da." Chichiri said with a smile. "Now to what I wanted to say. It's about Miaka."  
Tasuki's eyes opened wide and looked at Chichiri. "What about her?" Tasuki said in a low tone. He knew this was a conversation that he wanted to talk about. Anything about her would make him feel a slight comfort inside himself. He missed her. He thought about her smile and her body. Tasuki began to blush. Chichiri, seeing the slight red in Tasuki's cheeks, began to laugh.  
"What are you blushing about?" Chichiri said with a huge smile.  
"Shud-up! It's nuthin'. I'm just a lil flushed from drinkin' damn it! Well anyways it's none of ya' damn business!" Tasuki closed his eyes and turned his head towards the ceiling. "Well what did you want to say about Miaka?" He lifted an eye open to see what Chichiri was doing. He knew that he tried to change the subject about his blushing and wanted to see if his sudden plan worked. He saw Chichiri still standing in the middle of the room smiling at him. It was quiet for a few seconds, which felt like forever to Tasuki. "Say somethin' damn it!"  
"Okay no da. Well about Miaka. She seems to be back in our world, but for some unknown reason I can't feel Taka's life force with her no da. She landed somewhere pretty far from here. She could be in great deal of danger no da."  
"Then what are ya' doin' here damn it. Why don't ya' teleport ta' her and save her!" Tasuki sprang up from the bed and grabbed his tessen. He rushed out the door and down the hall. He didn't want Miaka to be in danger. All he could think about was all the terrible things that might of happened to her. No! He wouldn't stand for it. Then all of a sudden Chichiri popped up in front of him and nearly scared him to death!  
"Don't be reckless Tasuki! You don't even know where to look first no da!" Chichiri had his mask off and had a stricken look in his eyes. " That's why I need you to help me locate her no da!"  
"Why the hell do ya' need me?"  
"With her so far away, I need you to concentrate your life force on her with mine so I can locate her and teleport there faster no da. Two people are better than one and I can teleport somewhere closer to her no da."  
"How the fuckin hell is that supposed ta' work? How is our damn life force gonna help us locate her?"  
"As her seishi, we are linked to her no da. If we concentrate on her I'm sure... no, I know we can some how get to her no da!"  
"Hurry the fuck up and get this teleportation thing ya' do workin'. She could be in danger or worse!" That struck Tasuki hard. He never thought of Miaka dying. If she does die he'll for sure never see her again. He rather Miaka be in her world and with Taka, than her being dead. Tasuki face filled with worry. Chichiri, seeing this, decided to try to cheer him up.  
"I didn't say for sure that she was in danger no da. She is just so far away that we need to get to her as soon as possible no da."  
"I won't take that chance of losin' her! She is alone and unprotected! Damn it!" He grabbed Chichiri's collar and looked him straight in the eyes. Seeing himself through Chichiri's eyes, he released him. "Suzaku why am I feelin' like this?" Tasuki froze. He didn't mean to say that out loud. He looked at Chichiri, whose facial expression didn't change.  
"How much do you care about her no da?" Chichiri asked, a little stunned inside at Tasuki's sudden expression of emotions. He looked at Tasuki, now bended down and leaning his forehead into the palms of his hands. Tasuki's fingertips grasped his red hair.  
"I don't know." He didn't want to show his true feelings about her to Chichiri or to anyone. He decided to cover it up. " I care fer' her like a big brother, and as one of her seishi I have ta' protect her."  
Chichiri looked at him still. "I know how you feel no da. Well lets get started no da. Here grab hold of my staff." Tasuki got up and held on to the staff.  
"Thanks Chichiri." Tasuki felt better thinking Chichiri didn't know about his feelings.  
Chichiri closed his eyes, and told Tasuki to concentrate hard on Miaka. When Tasuki was thinking about her, Chichiri decide to do something sneaky. He concentrated on Tasuki's mind and saw a quick flash of what he was thinking about. Tasuki was thinking of the time he kidnapped Miaka, and tried to kiss her. Chichiri also saw the image of the inn where Tasuki told his true feelings to her. Chichiri smiled and released his mind from Tasuki's, and concentrated on Miaka himself. A red light surrounded them, and they vanished.  
  



	2. Shocking Betrayel

Shocking Betrayal  
  
'Man, why won't the bell ring! I wonder what Taka is doing?' Miaka blushed and she knew that he would be waiting for her in the front of the school by the wall. She watched the clock hanging above the chalkboard. 'Only thirty minutes left.' She closed her eyes, and wondered what she would probably be doing in the book world. For thirty minutes here is like three weeks there. She thought about Chichiri, Mistkake, Chiriko, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, and Taka all being together again. 'I can't believe it's been a month since I saw them all... I wonder... can you translate that into English... Huh?'  
"Miaka Yuuki are you listening!"   
"What?" She looked up from her desk and saw her teacher hovering above her.  
"This is the eighth time this week you have been daydreaming in my class. If you think its so boring to pay attention in my class, why come to school at all!" The teacher looked mad.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Souiki, I'll never do it again." Miaka said in a nervous voice.  
"Yeah, sure, just at least try to pay attention in my class Miaka."  
"Yes sir." Miaka grabbed her pencil and leaned forward and put her hand on her head. 'Geez... Why do I never do anything right. I'm even lucky that I got Taka. I don't even know why he fell for someone as clumsy as me. Don't even think like that Miaka, I'm not always clumsy. I deserve Taka.'  
"Ms. YUUKI!!!"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Souiki, I'll pay attention!!" Miaka was so embarrassed. Everyone was looking at her, shacking their heads. 'I'm such a screw up!'  
  
The bell rang just in time. Miaka thought that she was going to lose her mind. "Geez that took a long time. I wonder where Yui is?" Miaka walked outside and headed to the front of the school. Taka would be waiting for her. She wanted to be held in his arms. She saw Taka. Miaka widened her eyes. She couldn't believe it, Taka ...kissing another girl. She looked at the girl and recognized her. Her name was Sati. She was about the same height as Miaka and had long black hair that Taka had his hands tangled in by her hip.  
"Miaka! I found you...Oh my gosh." Yui was stunned at what she saw. "Miaka... lets go." Yui knew at that moment that Miaka was hurt inside. "Please Miaka, before Taka sees you. Yell at him in private... not here." Yui pulled on Miaka's arm and, they walked away from the scene. Miaka's eyes swelled up with tears the moment the two left the school ground. She has grown up enough to learn to control her tears, but couldn't hold them back any longer.  
Yui and Miaka went to the park and sat by the pond bench. Miaka let out all her feelings of anger and hurt. "Why! Why did he kiss her! I thought he loved me!" Miaka screams hurt Yui's head, but at that moment Yui didn't care. She hated seeing her beloved friend so hurt. Even though she herself hurt Miaka in the past when she was the Priestess of Seiryu. "I learned to cook for him! I poured out my love to him! Why!"  
"Oh Miaka, I don't know. I hate to see you with so much pain. It must hurt." Yui grabbed Miaka's head and placed it on her shoulder and hugged her.  
"Oh Yui!" Miaka sat there sobbing on Yui's shoulder. Then she started to think to herself 'Hotohori would never betray me like this. Not even Tasuki, and he hates girls.' Thinking of them gave her a realization that she wanted to go back, back into the book. Miaka lifted her head, and looked at Yui. " I... I want to go back."  
"Miaka?"  
"I want to go back into the book!"  
"Miaka... you really mean it. But, you just got back a month ago."  
"Please understand Yui. I just want to go there to clear my mind and forget my worries. Plus, I want to be around the people who care for me. Away from Taka."   
Yui looked at her with surprise, and then relaxed her eyes. "Very well Miaka. Stay as long as you want." Yui remembers that no matter how long Miaka stays in the book, it won't be long in the real world. " Lets go get it." Yui gave a smile to Miaka that sort of comforted her.  
  
The two walked to Miaka's house, and saw Taka standing in the front yard.  
"Hey, where have you guys been," Taka asked kind of worried.  
"Umm we were just walking around a bit. I couldn't find you after school, so Yui and I went to the park." Miaka forced a smile upon her face. Yui looked at her, feeling a little worried. "I just came here to get my stuff. I'm going to spend the night at Yui's house. It is the weekend so... I'll see you later."  
"Oh... ok I guess. Well bye Miaka." Taka leaned forward to kiss her. Miaka thinking fast pretended to slip and let Yui catch her. Miaka fell on Yui, who was quit aware of Miaka's sudden plan. Yui caught her, and Taka who tried to lean for the kiss, leaned to far and fell on the cement.  
"Sorry Taka. I'm so clumsy." Miaka got up and helped Yui up. "Bye." Miaka grabbed the doorknob of her house and turned it. 'For good.' Miaka thought to herself. The two went inside of Miaka's house, and shut the door behind them, leaving Taka stunned.  
'She is clumsy.' Taka thought to himself. 'Oh well.' With that he turned and left.  
Miaka was watching him leave from the window in her room. "Are you gonna be alright Miaka." Yui asked her sounding a little worried.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Let me pack my stuff and we'll be off." Miaka packed a lot of her clothes, food, and other stuff. She went to her desk, and opened the drawer. She pulled out a red book, and put it in her bag. "Ok, I'm ready to go."  
"Alright Miaka, lets go." Yui smiled and the two left to go to Yui's house.  
  
When they got there, Miaka bid her friend bye. "Don't worry Miaka, I'll be watching over you," smiled Yui.  
"Thanks Yui." Miaka hugged her dear friend, and held the book in her arms tightly. She started to think of Chichiri's no da sentences, and Tasuki's hot temper. They were the only two that survived the battles with Seiryu. A red light engulfed her, and she vanished. Yui walked over to the book, which was now lying on the floor. The book magically opened and turned to the page in which Miaka entered. Yui picked it up and began to read. 'Miaka looked around and saw that she was in the mountains. She was still feeling pains from the incident at school....'  
  
...with Taka kissing Sati. Miaka wiped it from her mind, and wondered where she was. She never been in this part of Konan before, or was she in Konan? Miaka wandered around, and she decided that she needed to contact Chichiri somehow. She knew that she was connected to all of her seishi, and since Chichiri can teleport, he can come pick her up. She couldn't wait to see them all again. As the thoughts raced through her head, her foot lost balance and she slid down the mountain. Pain raced through her body with every rock she hit. She finally hit the end of the fall, and she couldn't move. 'Chichiri.'  
  
"Huh!" Chichiri looked up. "I thought I heard Miaka no da. But her life force is weak. I can barely sense it no da. Miaka!" Chichiri took off his mask and had a serious look in his eyes. "She'll be alright for now. She isn't being attacked... I know. She seems to be far from here. But I don't know her exact location. I need another person. Tasuki!" Chichiri got up and teleported to the headquarters of the Mountain Bandits at Mt. Leikaku.  
  
When Chichiri got there Kouji let him in. "What do ya' want Chichiri?" Kouji asked questioning.  
"I'm here to see Tasuki no da. Is he in? Can you go tell him I'm here?"  
"Umm..." Kouji had a fearful look in his eyes. "Uh ok, but if I don't come back alive, I'm hauntin' ya' beyond the grave. Genrou has been fuckin stubborn these days." Chichiri looked at him with confusion. "I'll go get him," Kouji said scared. "See ya'."  
  
Kouji came back laughing. Chichiri heard Kouji say that Genrou is always a hothead. Chichiri looked really confused. Kouji walked up to Chichiri, still laughing. "Genrou doesn't wanna discuss anythin' today."  
"Oh. I see no da. Well then I'll just have to go to him no da."  
Kouji looked at him with worried eyes. "Umm... I don't think..." Before he could finish his sentence, Chichiri vanished in a puff of smoke. "Oh man! Damn it! Genrou is gonna take all of this shit out on me."   
  
Chichiri appeared in Tasuki's room with a sudden amusement. He saw Tasuki looking at himself in the mirror. Whatever Tasuki was doing, it was funny to Chichiri. He decided to pick on the mirror gazing bandit.  
"He he! You look really beautiful Tasuki no da." Chichiri couldn't help but try to laugh, but he held it in, for he saw the mean look on Tasuki's face.  
Tasuki told him to leave, but Chichiri knew that he needed Tasuki to get to Miaka. So he just stood there, making Tasuki more annoyed. He noticed Tasuki blush when he mentioned Miaka. Chichiri thought Tasuki looked kind of funny blushing, so of course he had to pick on him for that too. Tasuki of course gave him a crud remark of how he was red because he was a little flushed from drinking. Everything turned around when Chichiri mentioned how Miaka may be in danger. He never suspected Tasuki's reaction.  



	3. Protecters

Protectors  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri felt the warm light surround their body. Tasuki felt himself being dragged into the void. It felt heavy all around him, but he didn't care. All he could think about was Miaka, and the danger that she may be in.  
  
Yui read these words in shocking dismay. She couldn't believe that Tasuki could feel like that about Miaka. A smile grew on her face. Yui knew that Miaka might have another chance at love. She read all of Tasuki's thoughts on the page of the book.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri arrived at a huge mountain. "We must be in the far western part of the Konan Empire, no da."  
"How the fuck do ya' know?" Tasuki asked him.  
"Because the western parts is the only area with mountains this big no da."  
"Well come on, we need ta' find Miaka." Tasuki cupped his hands and placed them by his mouth. "MIAKA! MIAKA WHERE ARE YOU!" Tasuki's voice echoed through the mountaintops. Chichiri looked at him with wonder.   
"Uh... Tasuki, I don't think yelling like that is necessary no da." Tasuki turned around and looked at him in puzzlement.  
"What do ya' mean? We need ta' find Miaka, and this seems ta' be the only thing I can do." Tasuki looked really worried, and Chichiri could tell.  
"Well first no da, I can locate her from her. She isn't so far from us now, and I can feel her life force. It is quit strong from here, but..."  
"But what damn it!"  
"It seems to be fading no da." Tasuki was stricken with fear. Chichiri saw Tasuki's expression and knew that he said too much. "Don't worry no da. She is all right, I know."  
"How can ya' fuckin know! She could be dying! SHIT!" Tasuki turned around and ran into the mountains. "Miaka!"  
Chichiri's eyes followed him into the distance, until Tasuki vanished. "Why is Tasuki acting so reckless? He always acts reckless no da, but not like this!" Chichiri pondered the thought, but he knew Miaka needed his attention first. He concentrated on Miaka, and located her somewhere in the middle of the mountains. She was bleeding and bruised from head down.   
"Miaka, what happened to you?" He healed as many wounds as he possibly could. He stopped most of the bleeding, and set up camp for the night. Chichiri wrapped Miaka with a blanket he found in her bag. About an hour later Miaka awoke from her unconsciousness.  
"Where am I," she said in a low weak tone. She peered around and saw a small little campfire made. It was night out. Miaka arose from the blanket she was in, and saw Chichiri looking through her bag at all the strange foods that she had in it. "CHICHIRI!" Miaka sprang from the blanket. She nearly fell over for she was wrapped all in it. She wrapped her arms around Chichiri's neck, and nearly chocked out his air supply.   
"It's been awhile no da!" Chichiri was still trying to catch his breath. "It's been nearly a year and a half now."  
Miaka blinked with surprise. "Wow that's a long time! It's only been nearly a month in our world! Oh Chichiri! I'm so happy to see you again!"  
"Me too no da! So where is Taka?"  
Miaka looked at him. She couldn't tell him of what happened. She had to think fast. "Um... he couldn't come. He needed to work, and he..." Chichiri stared at Miaka. He knew she was lying. He knew her to well, but he didn't want to get involved. She wanted to keep it a secret, and he had no right to intrude. He would find out soon anyways, but Miaka looked so happy. And seeing her talk about Taka made her look depressed.  
"That's alright. Well I'm glad your awake no da. I have to leave now?"  
"Why?"  
"Tasuki is still out there no da."  
"Tasuki?" 'He came too,' Miaka thought. 'Then why is he out there and not here?' Before she could ask Chichiri that same question from her mind, He was gone.  
  
Tasuki wandered through the mountains alone. He was hungry and fairly tired. 'Damn it! It's gettin' dark. I need ta' find her! "MIAKA!" Tasuki was nearly losing his voice. He didn't really care. "I waited for her ta' come back. It's been over a year, and she finally returns. But, now I can't even find her! Shit!" He slammed his fist against the cliff. "Suzaku! Why? Why do I feel like this about her!"  
Nightfall came quickly, and Tasuki decided that it was time for him to rest. He sat down and looked to the skies. He felt a sudden pain come from his right hand. His knuckles were bleeding pretty badly. 'Tasuki ya' fool! Ya' are reckless,' with those last thoughts he fell to the cold ground, covered himself with his jerkin and feel asleep. But not before the last thought of words crossed his mind 'Miaka... I love you.'  
  
Yui was nearly crying at this heart-felt moment of Tasuki's thoughts. She controlled herself and read on. 'Chichiri wandered the night looking for Tasuki. It wasn't hard, for Tasuki's life force was stronger than Miaka's, so he was easier to find.'  
  
"Tasuki no da! Wake up! Miaka is waiting for you!" Tasuki looked up and saw Chichiri's face all close to his... to close.  
Tasuki yelled out with fear. "Chichiri back off! I'm straight! I know I said that I don't like girls, but it doesn't fuckin mean that I like guys!" With that said and done, Chichiri had to whack Tasuki over the head for his stupidity!  
"Tasuki you hothead! I just came to tell you that I found Miaka!"   
Tasuki, still rubbing his head, got really angry. "Why the fuck aren't ya' with Miaka!"  
"I had to look for you no da" All of a sudden they both heard a sudden scream through the mountains.  
"Miaka!" they yelled at the same time.  
  
"Please go away! Please!" Miaka tried to scare off the wolves with the piece of stick she grabbed from the fire. Fire blazed from the wood, and she tried to jab it at the wolves. The pack snarled at her with hunger in their eyes. They all paced back and forth in front of the unprotected girl. Miaka was against the side of the cliff trying to defend herself against them. 'Oh Yui... Chichiri...' "Tasuki! Help me!"  
"REKKA SHINEN!!"  
Miaka opened her eyes and saw the wolves running off. She turned to face the front and saw Tasuki and Chichiri on the other side of the campfire. All of a sudden she began to have tears in her eyes. She ran to Tasuki and tackled him to the ground. She was crying on his shoulders. "Oh Tasuki, I was so scared! I'm so happy to see you! Thank you, and Chichiri too!"  
Tasuki lay there with the sobbing girl on top of him. He gave her a huge hug. "I'm just glad that you're alright." Miaka still lay there on top of him crying her eyes out. "Miaka," He lifted her head to make her look at him, "Please stop cryin'?" He lifted his hand from the ground and wiped the tears from her eyes."  
"This is a cute scene no da!"  
Tasuki and Miaka looked at Chichiri and then at each other. They started to blush and they separated. Both were sitting about a meter from each other. "It's not what it looks like Chichiri!" Miaka yelled.  
"Damn it Chichiri, ya' always fuckin jump ta' conclusions." Tasuki blurted with anger. He actually enjoyed holding Miaka the way he did, and Chichiri ruined the moment.  
Tasuki and Miaka stood up, and dusted themselves off. "Where are we?" Miaka asked.   
"We are in the western part of Konan no da."  
Tasuki stood there looking at Miaka. "Miaka?" Tasuki began to ask, "Where is Taka? Why would he let ya' come ta' our world alone, knowin' the danger you'll get in?"  
Miaka tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. She let them pour from her eyes. Miaka stared at the ground thinking of the time Taka kissed Sati. Before she realized what was going on around her, a hand touched her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. Miaka looked up and saw Tasuki standing beside her. He looked down on her. His eyes alone asked why she was crying. "Taka cheated on me with another," Miaka said in a shaken voice.  
Tasuki couldn't believe it. Neither could Chichiri. Miaka burst into more tears, and placed her head on Tasuki's shoulder. Tasuki, not knowing what to do, placed his arm around Miaka. 'Taka ya' shithead! How could ya' do this ta' Miaka! Shit!'  
Miaka looked up and noticed the angry look in Tasuki's eyes. "Tasuki?"  
"Please Miaka. I hate to see ya' cry. Let's just get some sleep. Ok?"  
Miaka looked at him. "Thank you Tasuki, for caring." She went over to her blanket and pulled it over her. She laid her head down, and watched Tasuki lie down on the cold ground. She knew the night would be cold, and his jerkin alone wouldn't keep him warm.  
Tasuki lay on the ground, and thought about Taka's betrayal on Miaka. He was so angry. He nearly fell asleep, when a huge blanket covered him. With a shock of surprise he turned around and saw Miaka placing herself down beside him. "It will be cold at night Tasuki," Miaka said with a smile on her face, "I don't want you to die frozen tonight." Tasuki stared at her the whole time she positioned herself to sleep. He stayed awake until he heard her breath deeply and slowly. He wrapped his arm around her, and held the girl close to him. With her in his arms he fell asleep.  
Chichiri, on the other side of the campfire, watched the whole scene take place. He smiled and thought of Tasuki and Miaka being together. He watched as Tasuki placed his arm around the sleeping girl. Chichiri was quit surprised, but he relaxed himself and fell asleep with his big cape around him.  



	4. Strange Moments

Strange Moments  
  
Chichiri was the first to wake up. The fire was out, and he saw that Tasuki's arm was still around Miaka. Chichiri sighed, and got up. He walked away from the camp and teleported himself to a lake.  
  
Miaka opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes began to hurt as the sunlight crept through her opened eyelid. The pain subsided and she felt something holding her. She turned her head to look behind her and saw Tasuki sleeping fairly close to her. She sighed to herself. She smiled and tried to wake Tasuki up. Tasuki pulled her closer to him, and Miaka felt herself blush. "Um...Tasuki. Please wake up. Tasuki."   
Tasuki opened his eyes and saw that he was still holding Miaka. He blushed a fierce red, and let her go. He looked up at Miaka, thinking she would be mad at him.  
"Good morning sleepy head!" Miaka smiled a wide smile. "I'm hungry! Let's go find something to eat."  
Tasuki just stared at her. He pushed himself up and looked around. "Where's Chichiri?"  
"I'm right here no da!" Chichiri appeared in a puff of smoke. In his right hand he was holding a fishing pool, and in the left were eight big fish. "Let's eat no da!"  
"Yeah!" Miaka grabbed the fish and shoved one in her mouth. Tasuki and Chichiri grew huge sweat drops on their heads.  
"Uh... you got to cook them first no da!"  
Miaka stared at them and took the fish out of her mouth. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I was just so hungry!"  
Tasuki started to laugh to himself. 'Same old Miaka.'  
  
They all sat down. Tasuki lit a fire with his tessen, and Chichiri cooked the prized fish he caught. Miaka stared at them with happiness in her eyes. "This is so relaxing!"  
Tasuki looked at her. "Miaka, why did ya' decide ta' return here?"  
Chichiri looked up in surprise. He wanted to know too, but he decided that he would follow his plan. He wanted to keep himself entertained on their trip, and getting Miaka and Tasuki together seemed to be a good idea. He knew Miaka isn't as stupid as to take Taka back. He also knew it would make Tasuki happy. "Uh... I have to go no da."  
Miaka looked up at him, and asked why?  
"I have to go scope the mountains for a way out no da. I can teleport here easily no da, because I had your life force to concentrate on no da. But teleporting out of these mountains will be harder no da. Especially when I don't know our exact location no da. See ya. I'll be back."   
Tasuki and Miaka watched in puzzlement as Chichiri disappeared off in the distance. "That should give them time alone," Chichiri said to himself, smiling all the way.  
"You know what Tasuki, Chichiri is starting to get on my nerves with that no da habit he has." Miaka giggled to herself. She was standing up, folding the big blanket, and consumed the fish Chichiri finished cooking.  
Tasuki looked at her doing the two things at once. He wanted to laugh, but he needed her to answer his question. He stood up and walked over to Miaka. "Miaka?" She looked up, and realized what he was going to ask her just by the sound in his voice. "Miaka, why did ya' come back here."  
Miaka looked at Tasuki. "Why...why do you want to know?"  
"Miaka just answer my question." Tasuki was looking at her seriously.   
Miaka looked at the ground and told Tasuki the story of what happened. Of how she was thinking about him and the others, and of how Taka cheated on her. She wanted to escape her worries.   
Tasuki looked at her. Miaka was beginning to cry. Tasuki wanted to make sure that it was Taka who caused her pain. Inside though, he was a little happy that Taka cheated on her. If he hadn't, then Miaka would have never returned, and he would still be in his room. He walked up to the sobbing girl, and hugged her. He lifted her face and wiped her wet cheeks dry.  
Miaka looked at Tasuki. Her eyes were wide and looked so innocent. "Tasuki...thanks for caring."  
She wrapped her arms around his back, and put her head against his chest. She boosted herself up and kissed Tasuki on his cheek. She backed down and released him. Miaka picked up the blanket and started to fold it again. Tasuki stood there and stared at her the whole time. He decided to break the stare and went to go sit down by the rocks to think to himself.  
'Miaka... why do ya' remain with Taka? Even though he makes ya' cry all the time...I know ya' still love him... why? SHIT! I won't allow it!' He sat there for a few hours, every few minutes looking back at Miaka. He lost his train of thought when he saw her approach him.  
"Tasuki...?"   
Tasuki stared up at Miaka. "What?"  
"It's been a long time since Chichiri left. Shouldn't we go look for him?"  
"No... I think it's best if we stay here."  
"Oh... I guess... Ummm...I need to find a lake." Miaka felt a little shy asking Tasuki where a lake was.  
"Why?"  
"Well being here in the mountain can get really dirty. I need to clean myself."  
Tasuki blushed. He tried not to imagine Miaka naked, but his mind took over. Her perfect figure filled his mind. Miaka stared at him and began to giggle. Tasuki realized that he was blushing and turned away.  
  
Chichiri returned and saw Miaka giggling at Tasuki who had his back turned away from her. He smiled when he noticed Tasuki's red face. "I'm back no da!"  
"Hi Chichiri. Your finally back." Miaka ran up to the masked covered monk. " Uh...Chichiri?"  
Chichiri looked at her and smiled. "What do you want Miaka?"  
"Do you know where a small lake is so that I can clean myself?" Miaka looked back at Tasuki and saw him blush some more. Chichiri saw the same thing. He smiled a bigger smile.  
"Sure no da. We should all take a bath no da."  
"Great!" Miaka ran over to Tasuki and grabbed his arm. She pulled him up and dragged him over to Chichiri. Miaka picked up her bag and swung it over her back. "Ok! Let's go!"  
Tasuki and Chichiri looked at her. They couldn't understand why she was excited. 'It must be one of those girl things no da.' Chichiri told them to hold his staff. He teleported them to the same lake where he caught his fish.  
  
The lake was clear and tranquil. Many small fish were swimming in the shallow waters. Willow trees hung over some of the edges of the lake. It was wonderful scenery. "Oh! It looks so pretty here!" Miaka ran over to the lake and put her feet in the cool refreshing waters. "Uh... how are we gonna do this. We can't take a bath together." Miaka had to giggle.  
Tasuki stared at her, then at the water. Fear rushed through his body. "Um... I rather not take a bath."   
Miaka and Chichiri looked at him questionably. After a few moments of silence, Miaka broke out in laughter and Chichiri grew a sly smile. They remembered that Tasuki couldn't swim. "Oh come on Tasuki. You need to get cleaned up. You look filthy and don't worry, the water is pretty shallow!" Miaka tried not to laugh again, but she couldn't hold it back.  
"Oh shud-up and stop fuckin teasing me!" Tasuki turned his back away from the laughing Miaka and smiling Chichiri. Tasuki grew a bright hue of red.   
"Don't worry Tasuki! I'll make sure you don't drown no da!" Chichiri was now standing in front of Tasuki. "I'll move the willow vines and leaves to split part of the lake into two sides and make a wall with them no da! We'll take a bath on one side and Miaka on the other." Chichiri smiled. "Miaka won't see us, and we won't see her no da. I promise!"  
Tasuki and Miaka looked at Chichiri with a slight nervousness. It grew silent with Chichiri still smiling. Miaka looked down on herself, and saw that she was filthy. She had to take a bath, so she broke the silence. "Alright! Go ahead Chichiri. Divide the lake with the vines to make a wall."  
Chichiri did just that. He closed his eyes and mumbled a small chant to himself. Tasuki and Miaka watched in wonder as the trees leaned closer into the lake. Most of the willow vines and leaves tightened together so you couldn't see through them, but of course there were small slight holes here and there. The tree stopped moving inward into the lake. The vines reached as far as they could, and dangled back and forth. It looked like a solid thin blanket. "Ok I'm done no da. Miaka you go on that side and take a bath, and we'll be on this side."  
Tasuki looked at the dangling vines. He wasn't sure that that was a good enough wall.  
"Don't worry no da! Even though the leaves on the vines are thin, you can't see nothing but shadows no da!" Chichiri knew it would be easier and better to just create a wall from the rocks and solid objects around the lake. But, it seemed to be part of his plan to build it out of thin vines.  
Tasuki looked at Miaka. She was already walking to her side of the vine wall. He averted his eyes, and felt a strong grip grab his arm. Tasuki turned around and saw Chichiri dragging him to the opposite side.  
"Lemme go damn it!" Tasuki looked at the water. Fear surged through his body. "Come on! Let go! Shit! I prefer ta' take baths in waters that look.... safe!"  
"Safe?" Chichiri looked at him for a while, then smiled. "Come on Tasuki, you got to get clean for Miaka no da!"  
Tasuki began to blush. "Oh shud-up!" Before he could say another word, Chichiri snapped his fingers, and Tasuki ended up in the shallow water without his clothes. "HEY!! What did ya' do with my clothes!" Chichiri pointed to a high branch. Tasuki looked up and saw his jerkin and belongings folded on the limb. "Damn it Chichiri! Ya' bastard! This water is also fuckin cold!" Tasuki stopped complaining when he heard a small giggle. Miaka was laughing at his complaining. He looked to his left, towards the vine wall, and saw a shadow of a girl step into the lake. Miaka's shadowy figure on the wall showed the perfect figure of her body. Tasuki began to blush and turned away. He sat in the cold water shivering. His blushing nearly heated him up.   
"What's wrong no da!" Chichiri stared at Tasuki with a big sly smile. He knew Tasuki would see Miaka's shadow. His plan was working.  
"Nu.... nuthin damn it!" Tasuki began to turn red, that is if he could turn any redder than he already was. Tasuki grabbed the perfumed soap that Miaka gave to them from her bag, and started to cleanse himself.   
  



	5. Curious

Curious  
  
Yui's mother knocked on the door. "Yui! Taka is here to see you and Miaka."  
"Oh gosh!" Yui forced her hands against the floor, and pushed herself up. She lifted the book off the floor. She ran to her desk and threw it in a drawer.  
"Yui!"  
"Coming Mom!" Yui walked out her door and shut it behind her.  
  
Tasuki, Chichiri, and Miaka finished their bath and started camp. Miaka helped Tasuki gather firewood, while Chichiri sat by the lake and fished for dinner. Miaka went quite far into the forest with Tasuki. "Um... Tasuki don't you think we should head back. I think we gathered enough wood."  
"I think your right. We are pretty far out." Tasuki turned to face the camp. Tasuki didn't feel comfortable in the deep part of the woods. "Come Miaka, lets head back."  
Miaka looked at him with worry. She could see the deep look of alertness in his eyes. "Alright." They took as much wood as the both could carry, and walked back.  
A dark tall figure watched as the two walked back to the camp. "Soon Priestess of Suzaku! Soon!"  
  
Chichiri saw Miaka and Tasuki emerge from the woods. "Quickly no da. The fish is ready to cook, and I'm ready to eat no da!"  
"Me too!" Miaka ran over to the circle of rocks, and threw in the wood. Tasuki couldn't believe the strength she gets when she's hungry. All she could do was complain the whole way back at how heavy the wood was. And now, she runs and throws it down like she is carrying nothing at all.  
"Chichiri, ya' only caught four fish?" Tasuki stared at the little fish on the ground. He knew that it wouldn't be enough to feed all of them, and knowing Miaka's appetite...   
"Yeah no da! I'm sorry. We'll go into the next town tomorrow, and get some food and supplies there no da."   
Miaka had a low look on her face. "But I'll die without food now!"  
Tasuki and Chichiri looked at her in puzzlement. "Uh... don't worry Miaka! Ya' can have two fish and Chichiri and I will have one." Tasuki gave a forceful smile. He was really hungry, but he wanted Miaka to be happy. He walked over to the pile of wood Miaka threw down. He placed the logs that were in his arms down on the pile, and grabbed his tessen from his back. "Rekka Shinen!"  
Chichiri sat down in the grass, and started to cook the small morsels. He turned to look at Miaka, but she wasn't sitting near the fire. Chichiri turned his head towards the lake and saw that she was sitting right by Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki..." Miaka looked at the mind consumed red head.  
"Hm..."   
"I'm curious... why did you come with us the first time we met?"  
"Well I wasn't really gonna. Back when I first joined the Mt. Leikaku bandits... I first realized that I wuz' a Suzaku Seishi from our old boss." Tasuki fell on the grass. He had his hands behind his head, and looked up at the sky, that was now growing dark from the sun set. "I vowed then that I would never abandon the gang, especially for a girl from another world. I hated girls." Tasuki closed his eyes. He thought of how to finish his reason. "Then you showed up. I don't know what drew me back ta' Mt. Leikaku that night, but somethin' told me to go back. I saw ya' there with your weird clothing. I didn't know who ya' wuz', but I realized that Eiken took over. So I kidnapped ya', so that I can get a chance ta' fight him for the position as boss. I thought it was gonna be one of those simple kidnappings, but Miaka, ya' wuz' different from other girls. You fought back. You helped me reclaim my position, even though I thought ya' wuz' a nut case doin' it!" Miaka stared at him. She didn't like to be referred as a nut case but kept silent. "I guess if I hadn't kidnapped ya' that time, and found out what kind of girl ya' wuz'... I don't know where I would be now... But know this, I'm glad I did."  
Miaka smiled. "Tasuki..."  
"COME EAT! The fish is done no da!" Chichiri stared at the two and smiled. Tasuki was helping Miaka off the ground.  
Miaka looked at the small fish and frowned. A huge light bulb appeared above her head. "Guess what I got!"  
Chichiri and Tasuki stared at her. They were curious. Miaka ran over to her bag and dumped out a lot of food. There were a couple of fruits, candies, and chips. The two seishi stared at the weird food in wonder.  
"What the fuck is it?" Tasuki picked up an apple and examined it.  
"I don't know! Is this food from your world Miaka? I noticed it in your bag before." Chichiri was unwrapping a chocolate bar.  
"Yeah!!!" Miaka said with a huge smile, and devoured an apple like it was thin air. "I almost forgot that I had this stuff with me!"  
"I hope this stuff doesn't taste as bad as the time ya' cooked back at Tokaki's place! Hahaha.... OW!" A huge rock slammed into the back of Tasuki's head.  
"NOT FUNNY TASUKI!" Miaka stood there with an angry look on her face. "As a matter of fact my cooking has gotten better, and anyways, this food was planted and some of it, other people made!"  
'That's a good thing.' Chichiri thought. He kept his comment to himself, seeing how much pain Tasuki was in from Miaka's projectile. He took a small bite out of the chocolate bar. A huge smile lighted his face. "Wow Miaka! This stuff from your world is great!" He took a bigger chunk out of the defenseless chocolate.  
Tasuki got over his pain, and picked up the apple he had dropped when he was hit in the head. He took a small bite, just as Chichiri did with the chocolate. Chichiri and Miaka looked at him to see what he would say about the mysterious food. Tasuki said nothing, and finished off the apple.  
'I guess that means he likes it' Miaka thought to herself. She stared at him the whole time he was eating. After awhile she caught herself and broke the stare. Miaka started to blush. 'I.... I can't help but to stare at him.' She smiled. Realizing how much she cared for him. She took out a big bag of chips, and watched as Chichiri and Tasuki went through the same procedure as the candy bar and apple. Of course, they ate the whole bag of chips. Half of which, Miaka devoured. Also, both Tasuki and Miaka noticed that ever so often Chichiri would put a chocolate bar into his cape. Miaka didn't seem to mind. Then at last they ate the small fish that was growing cold.  
  
"Hey Yui! Where's Miaka?" Taka stood in the kitchen.  
Yui walked over to him. She couldn't hold it in. Her arm lifted and her hand swung across his face. "How could you? Why!"  
Taka stood there with his hand on his cheek, and looked back at Yui. "What.... What are you talking about? Why did you slap me?"  
"Taka, Miaka and I saw the kiss you gave to Sati."  
Taka's eyes opened wide. "Yui. Understand. I didn't kiss Sati, she kissed me."  
  
Sati stood there in her girl group. "Do you dare me?"  
"Go ahead! You always wanted to!" The girl standing next to her shouted.  
Sati looked at her. "Alright! I will!"  
Taka stood against the wall and heard Sati cry out "Alright! I will!" He saw her walking seductively towards him. "Hey Sati...."   
Sati through her arms around Taka's neck and kissed him deeply. He had his hands on her hips, and tried to push her off. Sati, refusing to let go, held on. The kiss lasted ten seconds. She released herself from him and walked back to her girl group. "I told you I would do it." The group walked away from the school. Taka could her each girl asking a bunch of stupid questions and comments, like 'was it good?' 'Wait till Miaka finds out.' They all giggled at that last comment.  
  
"That's what happened." Taka had his face down, like he was ashamed. "That's why I came here tonight. To tell Miaka what had happened, but I didn't think she knew already."  
Yui stood stunned. "Oh Taka, I'm so sorry." She also faced the floor. "I shouldn't have slapped you."  
"No, I deserved it. So where is Miaka?"  
"She isn't here Taka."  
"Where.... Where is she?"  
"She was so angry..... She... went back into the book."  
"What!" Taka ran up to Yui's room. Yui ran after him. He searched her room for the book. "Where is the book Yui?"  
Yui walked over to her bottom desk drawer, and pulled out the book. "Taka! I don't think you should read it." She remembered Tasuki.   
"What are you talking about!" Taka grabbed the book. It magically opened, and Taka looked down. A huge light engulfed him, and he vanished.   
Yui stood there stunned. She walked over to the book, which was now on the floor again. She dropped to her knees and picked it up. 'Taka looked around and saw he was at a campsite. He saw Chichiri sleeping under his cape, and Miaka and Tasuki sleeping under the same blanket.....'  
  
  
  
  



	6. Confusion

Confusion  
  
After the wondrous feast from Miaka's world, everyone settled down for the night. Chichiri had his cape, and Miaka and Tasuki shared the same blanket. "Tomorrow we'll go to town and sleep at a nice inn no da." Chichiri looked at the cute couple under the blanket. Tasuki had his back turned from Miaka. He wanted to put his arm around her again, but he grew to tired. Tasuki fell asleep before she did.   
"Chichiri.... Can I ask you something?" Miaka asked a little shyly.   
"Sure no da! What is it?" Chichiri lifted his head with the palm of his hand, and had his elbow on the ground.  
"Is it...is it wrong to love two people?" Miaka stared at Tasuki, who was now in a deep sleep.   
Chichiri looked at her. "It depends on the type of love no da."  
"Don't worry about it. We can talk in the morning." With that said, Miaka turned around and eventually fell asleep.   
Chichiri, understanding what Miaka was getting at, tried to think of an answer. He soon gave up and fell asleep too.  
  
"YOU BASTARED!"  
Miaka stirred in her sleep. 'Huh?'   
"Lemme go!" Tasuki shouted  
"I'll teach you!"  
"Taka! Your such a shithead!"  
Miaka's eyes jerked open. 'TAKA!' Miaka pushed herself up and turned her head. It was still quite dark out, but she could see Taka and Tasuki fighting. Taka threw a few punches at Tasuki, but Tasuki was quick and dodged most of them and threw a few strong punches of his own. Taka lost his balance and fell to the ground, but not before he threw a finishing hit towards Tasuki that sent the red head hard against a tree. "TAKA! What are you doing!" Miaka had an angered look on her face. Taka and Tasuki turned their heads toward her. Chichiri, who had somehow managed to stay asleep during the fight, woke.  
"Why are you sleeping with him?" Taka got up off the ground while pointing at Tasuki.  
"What are you talking about! I'm not sleeping, sleeping with him. We only have one blanket, and if you haven't noticed, it's cold out!" Miaka was now standing. She walked over to Tasuki, who was leaning against the tree, holding his arm.  
Tasuki looked at Taka with an angered glare. "I tried ta' tell ya'! But your damn mind won't listen ya' cheatin' bastared!"   
Taka looked at him angrily, then at Miaka who was helping Tasuki regain his balance. "Miaka...I came here to tell you...to tell you about that kiss.... I..."  
"I don't want to hear it Taka!" Miaka broke out in tears. She tried to stop but all seemed to fail. Then Tasuki wrapped his arms around Miaka's shoulders, and pulled her close to him. Her wet eyes burst open in surprise.  
Taka watched as Tasuki held Miaka. "Tasuki! Let go of her!"  
"Ya' dumb ass! Why! Why do ya' always make Miaka cry?" Tasuki held the weeping Miko closer. 'She deserves better.'  
"Hold on no da! Lets just sit and talk a minute. I'm sure we can settle things easier no da." Chichiri watched the two fighters exchange evil glares.  
Miaka slowly pushed herself away from Tasuki. "Chichiri is right. We'll discuss it in the morning." She walked slowly back towards the lonely blanket. "I'm to tired," Miaka said weakly. "Let's get some sleep."  
Tasuki's eyes followed her the whole time. 'Miaka...' He sighed, and walked over to the dead campfire. He picked up his tessen, which has been lying next to the blanket that Miaka was now in, and started another fire. He looked over at his Miko, who had her back turned from everyone. "Alright Miaka. Ya' sleep tight. I'll be warm by the fire."  
Chichiri cloaked himself with his cape the second time that night, and fell into another deep sleep.  
Taka placed himself next to the now blazing fire, on the opposite side from Tasuki. He fell towards the ground, and looked over at Miaka. 'Miaka.... I hope you still love me.' He turned on his back and forced himself to sleep.  
Tasuki just sat there looking into the fire. 'I can't...I won't lose Miaka to him.' He placed himself on the ground just as Taka did, and fell asleep.  
Miaka stayed awake the longest. Her eyes weren't opened, but her mind raced with many thoughts and questions. The last word that crossed her mind was 'Tasuki....'  
  
Yui looked down upon the page of the Universe of the Four Gods. The story was getting so interesting. "It's almost like a soap opera." Yui tried not to giggle at the serious matter, but did anyways and continued reading. Her eyes widened with the next passage upon the page. 'A dark figure watched the fight scene with amusement. All was going to plan. "Soon," he said to himself. "Soon the power of the Gods shall be mine. Now I just need one more piece to be complete." The dark figure looked to the sky and...' A blue light arose from the book. Yui forced herself up. 'Why blue! I thought Seiryu was sealed for...' Yui vanished.  
  
The next morning Tasuki felt like he had a major hangover from drinking, even though he hadn't had a drink in a long time. He rolled over to lie on his side. His eyes stared at the lake. To his somewhat surprise, he saw that Miaka and Taka were sitting on the bank talking. He felt disgusted by looking at the Tamahome look alike. He sat up and turned away from the two.   
Chichiri was sitting next to the cindering wood. He was eating another chocolate bar. "Good morning Tasuki."  
Tasuki stared at him. He cast his eyes downward. "Mornin' Chichiri. It ain't a damn good mornin' though." Tasuki looked over at the couple by the lake. "When the hell did they wake up?"  
"Like an hour ago no da." Chichiri took another chunk from the chocolate bar. "Don't worry no da. Miaka isn't really into his story no da." He looked over at Tasuki and smiled.  
Tasuki saw the facial expression on Chichiri's face. He blushed and turned his face to the sky. "I don't know what ya' talking about. Why would I worry?" He heard footsteps and turned to look. It was Miaka and Taka. "So what did the ass have ta' say Miaka."  
"Shut-up Tasuki! Before I kick your ass!" Taka raised his fist.   
"Stop it Taka! You leave Tasuki alone." Miaka walked over and sat by Chichiri. "Chichiri...sometime today can we talk alone." She looked over at the chocolate crazed seishi.   
"Sure no da! We can talk when were in town today no da!" He put a smile on his face. "Cheer up Miaka. Soon everything will be all right no da."  
  
Yui found herself in a back ally of some town. 'This seems all too familiar.' Yui began to remember the time the two men attached her in an alley in Kutuo. Yui ran as fast as she could to find an open area of crowded people. 'I wonder where I am. I know I'm in the book, but where...and why?' She walked around the town for hours it seemed. She walked into a nearby inn.   
"Can I help you?" the innkeeper asked.  
"Um...not now." Yui walked over to an empty chair. "I'm waiting for someone," Yui lied. 'I wonder if Miaka will find me.' Yui sat in the chair. After a few lonely moments, she saw Tasuki enter.  
  
Miaka and her group walked away from camp, and headed off to town. It was a very quiet journey. Miaka strode in front of everyone with Chichiri, while Tasuki and Taka stayed separated behind them. "Chichiri...I'm hungry." Miaka held her stomach weakly.   
"Don't worry no da. The town is up ahead."  
"Ya' said that a bloody hour ago!" Tasuki was starting to stumble over his own feet. He was tired and hungry, and so was Taka.   
"Just look no da." Chichiri pointed to the horizon. "The town is just ahead."  
Tasuki, Miaka, and Taka could see the many houses and huts. They saw little specks of people walking back and forth going on with their daily lives. "HURRAY! Now we can eat." Miaka went at a running pace towards the big town. After thirty minutes or so, after everyone caught up with Miaka, they were all standing at the town's entrance. Miaka gave a big smile and grabbed Taka's arm. "Come on Taka! Let's go get something to eat. I'm so famished." Miaka realized that she was forgiving Taka a little more with each passing moment. She gave him a big hug.  
Tasuki, seeing Miaka hug Taka, realized that she was forgiving 'The Cheater'. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get away. "Well, I'm gonna go look fer' an inn. Ya' guys have fun. Bring me back somethin' ta' eat." Everyone turned and looked at him. Before anyone could say anything, he turned his back and walked away.  
  
"I don't understand her. Why the hell would she forgive him and trust him? This ain't the first time he fuckin cheated and broke her heart." Tasuki walked into the only inn he could find, and he walked up to the counter. "How many rooms ya' got?"  
"TASUKI!"  
Tasuki, a little startled, turned to see how called his name. Yui was standing in front of a chair, clasping her hands. "Hey, ain't ya' Miaka's friend. What's her name...Yui?"  
"Oh gosh! You don't know how glad I am to see you!"  
Tasuki stared at the happy blonde head. "Did you come into our world with Miaka?"  
Yui walked up to him. "Actually no. It's a long story. I'll tell you about it. But first, isn't Miaka supposed to be with you?"  
Tasuki cast a small frown on his face. "No, she and the other two are out eating."  
Yui looked at him puzzlingly. "Other two? Oh! You mean Chichiri and T...Taka." Yui went silent for a second. "I'm sorry Tasuki."  
Tasuki looked at her. "What do ya' mean ya' sorry?"  
"I know how much Miaka means to you."  
Tasuki looked at her shockingly. "W...what do ya' mean?"  
"I'll tell you later. Is it all right if I stay with you? I hate being by myself in this world."  
"Um...sure. I know Miaka will be happy to see ya'." Tasuki turned around to face the now confused innkeeper. "How many people per room?"  
"Um...two. Two people per room sir," the innkeeper told him.   
"Alright, we'll take three." Tasuki thought about it in his head, 'one fer' Miaka and Yui, Chichiri and the cheater, and one fer' me'. Tasuki knew that he didn't want to share a room with Taka, and knew that he wanted to be alone tonight. "Come on Yui! Let's go look fer' the others."  
Yui nodded her head yes. They walked out of the inn, leaving the innkeeper still quit confused about his costumer's conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Reality is Worse than Nightmares

Reality is Worse than Nightmares  
  
Miaka ate her full. Chichiri and Taka watched her in amazement. "That was so delicious! Oh, I can't eat another bite."   
Chichiri and Taka grew huge sweat drops on their heads. "Miaka, you ate eleven plates no da."  
"Oh...well what can I say? When your hungry your hungry!" Miaka smiled widely. "Hey, Chichiri. Do you know if Tasuki will be alright?" Miaka grew a worried face. Taka looked down and frowned.   
"He'll be alright no da. Knowing Tasuki, he is probably out drinking or something no da." Chichiri stood up and walked towards the door. "Come on. Let's go to the inn. Plus you did want to talk to me Miaka no da."   
Miaka looked into the sincere seishi's eyes. She gave a smile, and stood up. "Alright... Taka...come on aren't you coming." She looked down at him. He was still sitting.  
"That's alright Miaka. I feel like staying here for awhile." Taka thought of a reason to stay. "I need to eat."  
Miaka looked quit confused. "Taka...I thought that we just ate."  
"Not really. You ate my food before I had a chance to eat any of it." Miaka felt quit embarrassed. "Besides...you wanted to talk to Chichiri alone. So go on ahead. I'll catch up."  
"Come on Miaka. He'll be alright no da." Chichiri put his hand on Miaka's shoulder. "Let him eat."  
"Alright. I guess. See you later Taka."  
  
"Aw...Yeah! Hey get me some more sake!" Tasuki picked up his empty cup and held it in the air. "God! This is great! I haven't had a drink in a long time! HEY! Come on! Bring me some more sake!" Tasuki was quite pink in his cheeks. He was drunk, and Yui knew it.  
"Here you are sir." The bartender put another round of sake on the counter. "Enjoy."  
"Ya' k...know I...will. Ha ha ha ha!!!" Tasuki picked up another cup and downed it.  
"Um...Tasuki? Don't you think you had enough?" Yui stared at the drunken red head.  
"What are ya' ta...lkin aboot?" Tasuki began to slur his words. He picked up the last cup and drank it with one gulp. "I...only had...Uh. Ha ha! I don't k...now!"  
'Oh gosh. I need to get Tasuki back to the inn,' Yui thought. "Come on Tasuki." She stood up and wrapped Tasuki's arm around her neck. She lifted with all her strength to get him out of his seat. She helped him walk back to the inn. Yui pushed the inn door open with her free hand.  
  
"YUI!" Miaka ran to give her friend a hug. Miaka stopped running half way towards Yui soon after, seeing Tasuki being dragged in. "What...what happened to him?"  
"He had a little to much to drink."  
"What the...fuck ar...ya' talkin abot?" Tasuki fell to the ground.  
"Oh dear." Miaka stared down at Tasuki. "We may need Chichiri's help."  
"I'll go get him Miaka. Where is he?"  
"I'm right here no da!" Chichiri walked down the steps towards the two girls. "What happened to Tasuki?" He bent down and observed the passed out seishi. "I should have known no da. He's been drinking again." He lifted Tasuki to his feet. 'Tasuki, do you always have to bury your problems by drinking,' Chichiri thought. "Come on no da. Let's get him to his room." Miaka and Yui lifted him up. Miaka wrapped his left arm around her neck, and Chichiri did the same with Tasuki's right arm. They brought him upstairs, and into his room. Miaka and Chichiri placed him on a bed. "Come on no da. Let's go talk."  
"Alright. Yui, I need to talk to you too." Miaka headed out the room, and Chichiri and Yui followed her. When Miaka reached the doorway to exit Tasuki's room, she looked back.   
"Miaka?" Yui stared at Miaka puzzlingly.  
"Nothing Yui...lets go."  
  
Taka sat alone at the table. 'Ugh...Tasuki!'  
  
Miaka entered her sleeping quarters, with Yui and Chichiri behind her. She went and sat down on a bed. "Wow! I can't believe it. Yui! You came into this world. How? Why?" Miaka smiled at Yui, and watched her dear friend move towards the bed on the other side of the room.  
"It's a long story Miaka. A blue light suddenly appeared, and I found myself here." Yui smiled back in response to Miaka's smile.  
Chichiri found a place on the floor mat and sat down. "A blue light? I thought Seiryu was sealed for all time no da?" He sat in confusion. 'I wonder no da?'  
Miaka and Yui stared at Chichiri, while he was in a deep thought. "Well anyway! It's nice to see you here Yui." Miaka paused. "Yui, did you believe Taka? When...when he told you about Sati."  
"Sort of." Yui moved her shoulders up, in an 'I don't really know' kind of way.  
Chichiri looked up. He thought about Tasuki. "Miaka? What did you want to talk about?"  
Miaka looked over at Chichiri. "It's..." Miaka felt quite shy. "It's about Tasuki."  
Yui looked at Miaka in surprise. "Miaka...how come you are so concerned about Tasuki?" She wanted to see if Miaka felt the same way as Tasuki did.  
"I don't really know. I never really spent much time with him, because I was always with Tamahome or Taka. Not until a few days ago, when I returned here, I finally realized how much...how much I...care for him." Miaka lifted her knees to her face and buried her head. She spoke to Chichiri. "That's why I need your help. Tasuki has found a place in my heart, a place that is more than a friend. He always protects me. It's also sweet when he cares when I cry. But, I...I still love Taka. " Miaka lifted her head, and turned to Yui. "I need to ask you Yui. What should I do?"  
Chichiri interrupted. "How do you feel Miaka no da?"  
Miaka shrugged. "Chichiri..."  
Chichiri interrupted again. He took off his mask. "You just have to make a choice no da. No matter which one you choose, someone will be hurt no da. Not physically, but mentally no da." Tears formed in Miaka's eyes. She held them back with all her will power. Chichiri continued, "I went through the same thing, as you know already. I chose my fiancé over my best friend. I loved him too, but he ended up dead because of me. Now I know why my fiancé left me. Not because she didn't love me no da, but because she felt like she had betrayed me, when in reality she did nothing wrong no da. I think back, and if I chose my friend or didn't make a choice at all, and not let anger or desire take over, then they might both be with me now no da." Chichiri was about to cry. Miaka and Yui could hear it in his voice. "Miaka, remember this. No one can go through life without love no da. So chose the love that comes with happiness." He got off the floor. "Miaka, I don't know if I was any help, but it is getting late no da." Chichiri put his mask back on. "Let's get some sleep. I'm sorry no da, but we'll finish talking tomorrow."  
  
Taka stood outside the door of Miaka's room. 'Miaka! I won't lose you to him!' He heard Chichiri start walking towards the door from inside. He hurried and ran into his room across the hall. He went and jumped on a bed, and lay down.   
Chichiri walked in. "I guess I'll be sleeping in here with you no da. Tasuki is a little drunk, and I think it's best if we leave him alone no da." Chichiri walked to the only available bed.  
'Tasuki! I'll keep you from Miaka!' Taka closed his eyes.  
  
Miaka relaxed herself on her bed. "Yui...do you think Tasuki feels the same way?"  
Yui changed into one of Miaka's sleeping shirts she found in the bag. She knew Tasuki loved her, but Yui knew that Miaka had to find out on her own. She promised Tasuki at the bar that she wouldn't say anything. "Miaka, don't worry about it." Yui got into her bed, and pulled the covers over her body. Minutes of silence passed. "Miaka...I hope you make the right decision."  
  
Tasuki turned back and forth in his sleep. Flashes of the nightmare, the nightmare he couldn't get rid of, appeared in his mind.   
  
"NO! TASUKI! PLEASE STOP! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU!" Miaka's screams echoed through his head.  
"I love you... Please forget about Taka. He doesn't deserve you!" Tasuki pulled up Miaka's shirt.   
"TASUKI! NOOO...."  
  
"NOO!" Tasuki jerked himself up. He found himself in a room alone, but didn't care where he was at that moment. "Suzaku help me." Tasuki put his face into his hand. He was wet from his sweat. He was nearly in tears. 'Please, when will they stop?'  
  
Miaka woke from a scream, a scream she seemed to be worried about. She looked across the room, and saw that Yui in the other bed sound asleep. "Yui? Yui are you awake?" Yui didn't respond. Miaka pulled her legs over the edge of her bed. "Maybe...maybe Chichiri or Taka screamed?" She stood up, and walked toward the door and out the hall. She moved across the hall and cracked the door open, and took a look inside. She saw Chichiri sleeping soundly in one bed, and Taka sleeping in the other. "Chichiri," Miaka whispered. 'I guess their both asleep...Tasuki!' Miaka shut the door as silently as she could, and moved down the hall at slow tiptoe steps. She stood in front of Tasuki's door. She did the same as she did with Chichiri's room. She slowly peered in and her eyes widened. Tasuki...was crying. "Tasuki?"  
Tasuki took his face out of his hands. His face was wet from tears and sweat. He stared into her confused face. He couldn't...no words escaped his lips. He watched as Miaka walked towards him. She was in a shirt only. He remembered his nightmare. Tasuki panicked and crawled backwards. He didn't feel himself stop; he suddenly fell off the bed.  
"Tasuki!" Miaka ran and got on top of the bed that Tasuki used to be in. She peered over the side and saw him in a crouched position. "Tasuki? Was it...was it you who I heard scream something?" She scooted herself closer to the edge. She could see Tasuki form more tears in his eyes, even though she could tell that he was trying to hide it. 'How do you feel Miaka no da?' Chichiri's phrase echoed in her head. 'I...I love him,' she thought. She got off the bed and sat down on the floor next to Tasuki. She leaned herself forward and wrapped her arms around him. Tasuki's eyes jerked open. "Tasuki. You always comforted me. Please. Let me comfort you."  
Tasuki's nightmare flashed in his head again. He forcefully pulled himself away from his Miko. He stood up quickly, and walked backwards into the wall. He stood their looking down at Miaka, who was sitting on the floor on her knees.   
Miaka felt quit confused. "Tasuki? What's wrong?" She stood up and slowly walked towards him. But, with each step she took, Tasuki tried to step away from her slowly, moving against the wall. He finally found himself trapped in a corner of the room His face was turned away from hers. "Tasuki! Quit moving away from me! Why? Why are you so scared of me?" Miaka was beginning to cry.  
Tasuki could hear the sobbing in her voice. He turned his face fast and looked at her. Tears flowed down her face. He felt himself move towards her. He grabbed hold of her, and embraced her. "I'm sorry Miaka. I didn't mean ta' make ya' cry. I'm...I'm alright now." He kept hold of her. The visions still appeared in his mind. He knew the nightmare happened in reality; Tasuki's body tightened with fear. Everything faded away. All his worries, visions, and fears vanished, when he felt Miaka's arms wrap around him. He embraced her tighter.  
Miaka felt so safe in his arms. 'Miaka...I hope you make the right decision.' Yui's voice echoed in her head. 'I hope I do,' Miaka thought. She released herself from Tasuki and smiled. "Well I hope you'll feel better soon. You need to get some rest." She boosted herself and kissed Tasuki on his cheek. When Miaka released herself, she felt strange. Kissing Tasuki on the cheek has never been a big deal to her. But now, she feels like she was betraying Taka.  
"Miaka? What's wrong?" He stared down at Miaka, who had her face facing the floor. "I told ya' I'm sorry. Please don't cry."  
"It's not...It's not that Tasuki." She looked up at the confused red head. "Don't worry about it." She pulled herself closer to Tasuki. "Tasuki I..."  
"MIAKA!" Yui's scream, from Miaka's room, reached the embracing couple.  
Miaka and Tasuki looked towards the door. "Yui!" Miaka moved away from Tasuki. 'She could be in danger.' Miaka stormed out of Tasuki's room, and ran to hers. She peered inside as to not let the enemy see her. She looked over the frame of the doorway and saw Yui bending down on her knees. Her face was in her hands and was crying. Chichiri and Taka were with her.  
"Don't worry Yui no da." Chichiri hovered over the crying girl.  
"Miaka could be in danger or worse. I don't know where she could be. She could be...be..." Yui heard a crash. She looked up and saw Miaka face flat on the floor. " IN THE DOOR!" She got up and raised her fist. "Miaka! Where have you been?"  
"Yui I..." Miaka looked into her angry friends face.  
"Miaka what's goin' on?" Tasuki looked at Miaka on the ground. "Ya' stormed out of my room pretty fast..." Tasuki looked up and saw Taka staring at him angrily.  
  
  
  
  



	8. The God's Light

The God's Light  
  
Taka walked up to Miaka. "What...why were you in Tasuki's room?"  
Miaka felt speechless. After a moment of silence, Miaka gathered her thoughts. "Tasuki didn't feel well, so I went to cheer him up that's all."  
"But in the middle of the night..."Taka stopped, for Miaka interrupted.  
"I said I just went to cheer him up! Just drop it!" Miaka knew it was more than that, but didn't want Taka being mad at her. She felt like she was betraying him more and more.  
Taka stood in the middle of the room. All he could do was remain silent. He took a step towards Miaka. In a split second, a black light engulfed Taka's body. The light blasted out and everyone was surrounded in it. The light felt heavy to everyone. The blackness soon slowly faded out, and everyone found themselves back in Miaka's inn room.  
"Oh my! Where did Taka go?" Yui put her hands against her cheeks. Everyone looked around and saw that Taka was nowhere to be seen.  
"A black light no da?" Chichiri walked over to the same place Taka used to be standing.  
Miaka found herself in Tasuki's arms. She was fairly frightened. "Did he...did he go back to our world?"  
"I think he did Miaka." Chichiri sat on the floor. "The question is...why was he taken back by a black light, and not red." Chichiri got off the floor. "Let's not worry about it now no da." Chichiri walked out of the room.  
Tasuki turned to leave. He stopped when he felt something grab his arm. He turned around, and saw Miaka clinging to him. "Mi...Miaka?"  
"Please Tasuki, don't leave." Miaka looked towards Yui. "Is it alright if he stays here tonight, Yui?"  
Yui got into her bed, and stared towards Miaka. "Sure Miaka."  
Tasuki couldn't understand why Miaka wanted him to stay, but without saying a word, he walked over to the mat on the floor and lay down.  
Miaka looked down at him. "Tasuki...you can sleep on my bed. The floor looks uncomfortable." She saw him with an astonished look.  
Tasuki sat up. "Miaka...I don't think..."  
"Don't be silly. I won't have you sleeping on the floor." She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on. You can sleep with me. We'll use different blankets."  
Tasuki, still a little uneasy, decided to do as she said. He was too tired to argue, and got into the bed. He put his head down on a pillow and fell asleep. He was very exhausted about the night's events.   
Miaka stared at him and smiled. She grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and covered Tasuki in it. "Sleep well." She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. When she lay down on her pillow, a deep fear came over her. She felt like something unseen was in the room. She had the same sense when Tasuki was about to leave the room. That's why she asked him to stay. Miaka didn't feel safe. She covered herself fully with a blanket, and she scooted closer to Tasuki.  
  
Miaka sat at the table and ate all of her noodles, and even managed to steal some from Yui. "Oh this is so yummy!"  
"Miaka? Why do you love food so much?" Yui began to giggle. "One day you're going to get fat!" An image of a fat Miaka, popping a large piece of cake in her mouth, appeared in both Yui and Miaka's minds. Yui busted out laughing.  
Miaka grew very mad. "That's not funny Yui!"  
"Good morning!" The two girls looked up and watched as Chichiri walked down the stairs. "I see you already ate your breakfast Miaka." Chichiri stared down at the six empty plates and three empty bowls, on the table. "Wow no da. It's amazing how you can fit all that food into your body Miaka." Chichiri looked around. "Where's Tasuki?"  
"Oh." Miaka put down her chopsticks. "He is still asleep. He was very tired last night."  
"I know what you mean. Last night was quite confusing no da." Chichiri pulled out a chair from the table. "I still wonder why a black light took Taka away. Maybe Taiitsu-kun may know." He picked up a pair of chopsticks and grabbed what little noodles were left. "We should take a trip to go see her no da"  
Yui looked at Chichiri. "Taiitsu-kun? Do you think she will also know why a blue light from Seriyu took me into your world."  
"Maybe no da."  
"What the hell is goin' on?" Tasuki, holding his head, stared down at them from the stairs.  
"Tasuki! I'm glad you're awake!" Miaka stood up. "Come on, eat!"  
"What's ta' eat?" He looked at all the empty dishes on the table. "It looks like ya' ate it all Miaka." Tasuki started walking down the steps slowly.  
Yui busted out laughing. Miaka grew an angry look. "Alright already! I get it! I eat a lot! So what!" Miaka plopped herself back down in the chair. Yui kept on laughing. Tasuki, missing the joke, looked quite confused, and Chichiri just smiled. "So, when are we going," Miaka continued.  
"Goin' where?" Tasuki walked up to the table. "What the hell are ya' talkin' about?" Tasuki grabbed a chair from another table, and pulled it over towards Miaka and sat down.  
"We have decided to go see Taiitsu-kun the Creator. She may help us no da." Chichiri pulled out a forgotten chocolate bar from his cape.  
Tasuki gave a shudder. "Do we have ta'? Her looks still give me the creeps."  
"We can leave anytime no da. It's not like were in any hurry." Chichiri took a big bite from the chocolate.  
"Alright then." Miaka stood up and fisted her hand. "But..."  
"But?" Yui looked up at Miaka.  
"There is something else." Miaka stared at Chichiri. "Last night, I kind of felt a dark presence in my room."  
Chichiri tilted his head. "A dark presence?"  
Miaka nodded her head.  
"Miaka? Are you ..." A blue light engulfed Yui's body. She forcefully stood up and reached for Miaka. "Miaka..." Yui's voice faded out.  
"Yui-chan..." Miaka reached for her friend, but stopped mid-way, for a red light surrounded Miaka.  
"Miaka! No don't go!" Tasuki got up from his chair. He grabbed Miaka and she disappeared.  
  
"Miaka...Miaka wake up." A light soothing voice stormed Miaka's mind.  
"Y...Yui?" Miaka slowly opened her eyes. A mixture of colors swirled in her eyes. They all came together and she saw Yui looking down at her. "Yui?" She sat up. "What happened?" She grasped her head.  
"Were back in my room. But we got a problem." She helped Miaka off the floor.  
"What is it?" Miaka looked into her eyes. She saw Yui point to a corner of the room. Miaka couldn't believe it...Tasuki. "I can't believe it! Why is he here?" It hit Miaka just then, she remembered how Tamahome came into her world before. She walked over to Tasuki.  
"I think he is unconscious." Yui grabbed Miaka's arm. "We have to hide him. If my mother came in, and saw him in here...I'll be in trouble."  
"You're right. Here help me bring him to the side of your bed. We'll cover him up with a blanket until he wakes up." Miaka grabbed his legs, and Yui seized his arms. They dragged him to Yui's bed and placed the unconscious red head beside it. "Here give me a blanket."  
Yui gave Miaka a blanket off her bed. "Miaka...I don't think Taka came back to this world."  
Miaka covered Tasuki with the blanket. "How do you know Yui?"  
"Because if he did, he would come back through the book, and ended up back in my room, just like us. But he isn't here."  
"He could of left Yui."  
"I don't think so Miaka. Because remember the time worlds are different, so if he came back, to him, it would be like we came back immediately after him. It's confusing I know." Yui went and sat down on her bed. "Let's put it this way...to us...we stayed in the book world for about five hours since we last seen Taka...but if he was here it would be only ten seconds since he last seen us. And, that's not enough time for him to get out of my house. So basically...he never came out of the book."  
Miaka looked at Yui dumbfounded. "Uh...that's a little confusing, but I know what you're trying to say."  
"Let's just hope that Chichiri is getting information on the Gods, from Taiitsu-kun." Yui put her head down upon a pillow.  
"Coming back may turn out to be a good thing Yui. Since tomorrow is Sunday, we can tell our parents that we'll be going somewhere all day, and we'll really be in the book. So this way, we can stay in the book for as long as we need, without worrying about our parents finding out that we disappeared without a trace. Imagine your mom walking in your room and finding us gone if we stayed in the book for a year."  
Yui began to giggle. "I guess your right Miaka." Miaka and Yui began to laugh. They soon stopped when they heard a moan like grumble.  
"Uh...damn my head."  
"TASUKI!" Miaka tackled the laid down seishi. "I'm so glad you're awake."  
"Wha...where are we?" Tasuki tried to sit up, with Miaka still on him.   
"Your in our world Tasuki." Yui peered over the side of her bed and gave a huge smile. "Say Miaka?"  
Miaka looked up at her blonde friend. "Huh? What is it Yui?"  
"Do we have to go immediately back to Tasuki's world? I think it would be quite funny...cough...FUN, if we showed him around the city."  
"Wow! That's a great idea Yui!" She turned and looked at Tasuki. "What do you say Tasuki? Do you want to see the city?"  
He lay there dumbfounded. "Uh...sure Miaka...whatever ya' want?"  
Miaka gave him a huge hug.  
"Yui? Miaka?" The two girls looked towards the door. It was Yui's mom. "Are you two alright in there? You should get ready for bed."  
"Um...Yeah Mom! We're alright!"  
"Well, unlock the door so I can come in."   
Yui and Miaka looked at each other, then at Tasuki. Yui jumped off her bed. The two girls quickly grabbed Tasuki and pushed him in the closet. Yui ran to the door and unlocked it.  
Yui's mom walked in and looked around. "Well that took a long time. I heard a lot of noise in here. Is something wrong."  
"No Mrs. Hongo." Miaka crossed her fingers behind her back.  
"Yeah Mom, everything is fine."  
"Alright girls. Well it's two in the morning. I think you two had better get some rest. See you in the morning." Yui's mother turned around and left.   
Following her mother's exit, Yui locked the door. Yui turned around and leaned against her door. "That was close." She looked up and saw Miaka walking towards the closet Tasuki was in.  
Miaka slowly opened the door. She peered in and saw Tasuki sitting cross-legged and his arms were folded. "Are you alright Tasuki?" Miaka said a little slowly.  
Tasuki started to frown. He looked up. "What the hell was that all about? I get thrown in here like shit, and ya' ask me if I'm alright!"  
Miaka started to smile. "Are you mad?"  
"Of course I'm mad! What'd ya' think?" Tasuki began to stand up.  
"I'm sorry." Miaka grabbed his arm. "Here let me help you up." The two emerged from the closet.  
"Tasuki? Do you have to scream like that?" Yui pushed herself from the locked door. "My mom might hear you."  
"Come on let's get some rest. We may not be that tired, but we might as well rest up for tomorrow." Miaka walked over to the bed. "Well Yui, get out the sleeping mat."  
Yui did just that. She went to her closet and pulled out a sleeping mattress. "I only have one. Where is Tasuki going to sleep?"  
"Don't worry no da," Miaka began to mock Chichiri. "He'll sleep on the mat with me no da. Besides no da, I won't have him sleeping with you no da."  
Tasuki stared over at Miaka. "Please don't do that Miaka. It sounds like I'm gonna sleep with Chichiri." They all began to laugh. "Besides, I don't think I could sleep Miaka. I kinda' just woke up in my world." Tasuki began to lie down.  
"It doesn't matter Tasuki. If you just lie there, you'll be able to sleep within an hour." Yui smiled and lay down on her bed, and covered herself with a blanket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. World Two

"Damn!"  
Miaka opened her eyes. It was dark in the room, and she knew it would be a long time till the sunrise. She gave out a silent mumble. She slowly sat up. She saw Yui still asleep in her bed. Miaka gave a slow yawn and lifted her arms in a stretch. She stopped and turned. She saw Tasuki, holding his knee, on the floor next to Yui's desk. She covered her mouth and let out another yawn. "What are you doing up?"  
Tasuki took his mind off his knee and looked up at Miaka. "Huh? Oh Miaka! Sorry...I didn't mean ta' wake ya'." He looked up upon the desk. "I couldn't get no sleep so I...uh...kinda was lookin' at all the strange stuff ya' got in this room." Tasuki grabbed his knee. "I kinda hit my damn knee against the desk too."   
Miaka let out a small giggle. "What are you so interested in over there?"  
Tasuki got off the ground and picked up a pencil off the desk. "This kinda. See...I kinda waz' playin' with it. It writes... but it ain't a quill, and it ain't got no ink."  
Miaka got off the mattress and walked over to the amused fang boy. "It's a pencil. It is a writing contraption in our world. It doesn't use ink to write but lead instead."  
"Lead?"  
"Yeah... and this little pink thingy erases the lead markings." Miaka grabbed a piece of paper and the pencil from Tasuki. She placed the paper on the desk and started to scribble on it. Soon after, she erased everything. Tasuki stood in wonder. She showed him many other desktop items that he might not know. Hours passed like minutes.  
"What are you two doing?" Yui sat on her bed and saw Miaka flicking the lamp on her desk on and off. She rubbed her eyes. Miaka and Tasuki didn't respond. "Hey!"  
Miaka stared up at Yui. "Huh...oh sorry Yui."  
"What are you two doing by my desk? It's seven in the morning."  
"I was just showing Tasuki a few things. He was up all night looking at stuff. So I decided to explain them to him." Miaka turned the lamp switch off. 'I wonder... if Tasuki was so amused by a pencil...wait until I take him to the movies.' She let out a small giggle.  
"Miaka... what are ya' gigglin' about?" Tasuki started to fiddle with the lamp switch, still wondering how it worked.  
"Oh nothing really. So Yui... what time do you want to leave?" Miaka walked over to the bed and sat down by her best friend.  
"We can leave anytime you know. How about at nine?" Yui stood up. "But first we have to decide how to get Tasuki out of my mom's house and get him into more suitable clothes." Yui looked at Tasuki.  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" He tugged at his white pants and shirt.  
"Nothing fang boy. Haha! It's just that in this world we wear something more...more...proper." Miaka didn't know if proper was the correct term to use. "Hey I know...we can get my brother, Keisuke, to fix him up!"  
Yui smiled. "And Tetsuya!" She smiled wider.  
"Ok... Yui let's get dressed!" Miaka looked at Tasuki. "Um...I'm sorry Tasuki, but we'll have to stick you back in the closet."  
Tasuki knew where this was going. He didn't say a word and grumbled all the way to the closet and shut the door behind him. When it was shut all the way, Yui heard him mumble, "Ya' better hurry up." She couldn't help but laugh.  
Yui put on some jean shorts and a yellow shirt, while Miaka put on one of Yui's best black skirts and a pink shirt. Miaka then put her hair in a high ponytail and tied a little pink ribbon on it. They put on some make-up and accessories. 'I know Tasuki will like my outfit,' Miaka thought.  
  
Soon after, they opened the closet and saw Tasuki practically sleeping with his usual snore.   
Miaka stared at him for a while. "I knew that he should have gotten more sleep." She bent down and tried to wake the bandit.  
Tasuki peered opened his eye and gave a devilish smile. He leaped up and tackled Miaka, and he started tickling her mercilessly. "This is fer' sticking me in the closet." His hands went all over her stomach and under her arms.  
Miaka squirmed to get loose, but to no prevail all she could do was laugh. "Tas... Tasuki...hehe...p...please stoppp...haha!"  
He obeyed and stopped. He was practically laughing himself. He looked at Miaka, who was still trying to catch her breath. His eyes nearly bulged out and started to drool. The outfit she had on made her look gorgeous. He contained himself as much as he could, well he stopped drooling anyways, but his eyes were transfixed on her. "Miaka I like ya' outfit." He tried to say the compliment as normal as he could, but a small blush came over him.  
Miaka smiled and looked down at herself. "Yeah, it's Yui's, but of course everything looks better on me." The Universe of the Four Gods book slammed in the back of Miaka's head. She fell to the ground and moaned with pain. "Ow!" She peered behind her and saw Yui with her hands on her hips. "YUI! It was only a joke."  
"You deserved it. Besides, Tetsuya likes the way I look, and that's all that matters." Yui smiled.  
"Of course he would, he's your boyfriend. He has to say nice things about the way you look..." Miaka practically paused and got ready to be hit in the head again, but nothing was thrown at her.  
Yui just smiled. "Of course by the time I'm thirty, I'll still look good in my clothes. You on the other hand will get fat from all the food you eat to fit anything...Hahaha!"  
Miaka fisted her hands. "Not funny Yui!" All she could do was watch as Yui laughed at her.  
"Come on. Damn...this is a reason I hate women...always to worried about what they look like." Tasuki crossed his arms.  
"So Tasuki, your saying you would go out with a fat ugly woman." Yui controlled her laughing, but started again.  
"Oh come on Yui don't make fun of him." Miaka skipped to Tasuki's side. "Well let's go call Onichan!"  
  
"For the last time yes, he is here Keisuke!" Miaka held the phone somewhat annoyed. "Yes that's why I need you to bring some of your clothes for him...yeah Yui wants Tetsuya to come...I don't know..........yes he did, but he disappeared in the book by a black light. I figured that he would be back in this world, but Yui-chan said that it wasn't plausible...well just hurry over here, and we'll tell you the whole story...sure bye." She put down the phone.  
"Miaka? Who the hell were ya' talkin' to?" Tasuki stood in the living room doorway.  
"It was my brother, he's bringing some clothes for you."  
"Your brother? I don't see him."  
"Oh I was talking to him on the phone...oh yeah you don't know what a phone is." Miaka spent the next twenty minutes trying to explain the workings of a phone. Even though, Tasuki still had a hard time understanding.  
"Ok." Yui entered the living room. "My mom will be out all day. I'm just glad that she decided to go to work early this morning before any of us woke up. Well before I woke up anyways." She stood looking suspiciously at Miaka and Tasuki. "Are you sure you two were just talking all night?" Yui sat down on her recliner.  
"Yui! Come on get serious!" Miaka sat down on the couch. A slight blush filled her face.   
"So what did you talk about with Keisuke?" Yui leaned back in the chair.  
"I told him that Tasuki was here with us, and of course, to bring some clothes for him. He asked if I knew where Taka was. I told him I didn't know."  
Yui looked at Miaka. 'I wonder.'  
  
Tasuki nearly jumped from the couch and grabbed his tessen. "What the fuck was that!"  
"Settle down Tasuki, it was just the doorbell." Yui got up from the recliner and walked to the front door and opened it.  
"Where is he? I wanna see him!" Keisuke looked over Yui's shoulder and saw Tasuki standing, looking at him confusingly. Keisuke jumped over Yui. "Oh my God! Your actually here!" He grabbed Tasuki's hand and started shacking it. "Oh wow! This is great. Your cooler than I remember!"  
"KEISUKE!" Miaka held her fisted hands at her side. "We didn't invite you over her to gloat with him!" Miaka walked over to the two men. "Where are the clothes?"  
"Tetsuya has them." He looked towards the door.   
Tetsuya walked in wheezing. "Keisuke... you...could have...waited." Yui, who was on the floor in front of the door because of Keisuke, got up and hugged him, and they walked towards the living room.   
"I swear Keisuke, you sometimes get to excited." Tetsuya relaxed himself on the couch. He looked up and saw the very confused Tasuki. "Hey...so your Tasuki. Here." He lifted the bag he was holding in his right hand. "This is some different clothes Keisuke and I picked out. We though they might look cool on you." Tasuki grabbed the bag. "We'll help you to get them on. Come on Keisuke." Tetsuya got off the sofa and turned to Yui. "Don't worry girls. We'll be right out. Then we'll talk."  
  
"They stayed in their for nearly an hour!" Miaka forced herself off the couch. "I can't stand waiting anymore!"  
"Settle down Miaka. They did bring quit a bit of clothes. Besides it isn't even near nine o'clock yet. We have plenty of time." Yui tried as much as she could to settle Miaka down, but all seemed to fail.  
"KEISUKE! Hurry up in there!" Miaka banged on the bedroom door.  
The door opened. It slammed hard into Miaka's face. "Miaka!" Keisuke looked down at her on the ground. "Haha...that's what you get for standing behind the door."  
"Miaka! Are ya' alright?" Tasuki ran up from behind Keisuke.   
Miaka opened her eyes. She stared up at Tasuki and was amazed. He wore jeans, a white T-shirt, and a blue jean jacket. He looked like a super model. She was practically speechless.  
"These clothes feel a little itchy, and they made me take off my jewelry. Do I look ok Miaka?" Tasuki tugged at his jacket collar. Miaka didn't say a word, but she just smiled.  
"I think that's a yes." Tetsuya peered at Tasuki in the room.  
"So let's go talk Miaka." Tasuki grabbed her hand and picked her up. He carried her to the couch in the living room and sat down beside her.  
Miaka snapped out of her trance. "So what do you want to talk about first brother?"  
"I heard that Taka was in the book with you and Yui. Miaka you told me that he was taken away by a black light. Was he taken into the book by the same light?" Keisuke sat on the floor and leaned on his hand.  
"I really don't know brother. I was in the book when he was taken into it. But...but Yui was last with him before he was brought to Tasuki's world." Miaka and everyone stared over to Yui. "What light took him in Yui?"  
"You know. Now that I think of it...it was clear...almost white." Yui stared towards the ceiling. "I never really recalled it until now."  
"So we know that there is a black and white light. Is their two more gods then? Or maybe they're from some other force. Taka could be in danger." Miaka's brother got off the ground. "How did you get into the book Yui?"  
"Seriyu took me in."  
"Seriyu?" Tetsuya's sunglasses feel forward to the tip of his nose. His eyes looked really bewildered.  
"Yes. I don't know why, but I was. He could have been unsealed. I don't know how though."  
"We'll you three have fun. Tetsuya and I will go to the library and try to find any information about ancient china that might mention any other gods." Tetsuya and Keisuke said later, and they walked out of the apartment.  
Yui looked over at Miaka. "Are you ok?"  
"I don't know Yui. I'm a little worried now about Taka. I never thought that he could be in any danger."  
Tasuki made a daring move. He put his arms around his miko. "Don't worry Miaka, Taka will be alright."  
"Tasuki's right, besides were supposed to have fun today." Yui stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Let's eat a good breakfast and we'll be off."  
The sound of breakfast lifted Miaka's spirits and she ran to the kitchen herself.  
  
  
  



	10. So Close...

(Author Note) I am truly sorry for the time it took me to place up this Chapter. I have been having MANY computer troubles in this month´s span. Please my apologies to the ones waiting to know what happens next.  
  
DigitalAnimeFox  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So Close  
  
Tasuki walked into the dark room in complete awe and curiosity. Everything in Miaka´s world was so amazing and wonderful...unlike anything he had ever seen. It was way different since the first time he saw it. That time Nakago had the city in ruins...Tasuki never knew that the world Miaka lived in was so...wonderful. Many people in odd outfits were storming the place to find a place to sit. Tasuki freaked as he walked down the slanted isle. "Miaka! Why is this room so freakin´ slanted!"  
  
Miaka slapped her forehead. Maybe it wasn´t such a good idea to bring the red-head to a place like this. For God´s sake! Tasuki had been worse than Tamahome, the first time he came to her world. She smiled as Tasuki looked at her with those curious eyes of his. "Come on Tasuki...don´t question everything." She giggled. "Let´s find a place to sit...ok?" She grabbed the man´s arm and dragged him to the center of the room. Tasuki glanced at the rows of red. He stumbled a few times on the uneven ground, but managed to follow Miaka as she dragged him ahead. She pulled him into an empty row...and pulled a strange cushion down. She did the same to the place beside her. "Sit?"  
  
Tasuki looked down at the cushion. "I think I´ll pass."  
  
Miaka looked at him strangely. "Tasuki...it is just a seat!" She giggled.  
  
Tasuki still didn´t trust her words...but sat down upon it anyways. As he did so...the cushion folded up, and Tasuki´s legs went flying to his head. "FUCK!"  
  
Many people turned to the bad words...and glared at the red-head and Miaka. Miaka slouched and helped Tasuki manage to sit in the seat correctly. "Um...Tasuki? Are you ok?"  
  
He scowled and looked into her eyes. "What kinda place is this! Damn it! Do all the seats in ya´ world attack you!"  
  
Miaka laughed at the statement. "It is just a movie theater Tasuki. Don´t get all mad. All the seats are like this." She continued to laugh as Tasuki crossed his arms.  
  
"What´s so funny?" Yui walked up to Miaka holding a large tray of food.  
  
Miaka smiled. "It is nothing Yui. Tasuki was just being himself." The brown haired girl snatched the tray from Yui and began to chow down.  
  
"What does that mean!?" Tasuki moved back in his seat to glare at the food fest Miaka, but his legs went flying over is head once more. "SHIT!" More people glared.  
  
Miaka and Yui sweatdropped. Miaka sighed as she helped Tasuki once more try to sit in the seat properly. "Tasuki...can you try to control your language in a public place like this. Please?"  
  
He looked into Miaka´s pleading eyes. `What kinda world is this? A place of goody-two-shoes!´ he thought. He only nodded and looked forward. Miaka sighed a thank you as Yui sat beside her. Tasuki stared through the darkness at nothing in particular. "Miaka? What is the point of..." A big boom was heard from the speakers all around Tasuki. The red-head jumped up and freaked. "What the hell!"  
  
Yui groaned. Miaka grabbed Tasuki´s arm and forced him down. "Tasuki...just sit down and watch the movie." The bandit did as he was told...but wondered to himself...what´s a movie?! His answer was replied as a gigantic picture popped up! Many things were going on all at once. The red-head stared wide-eyed at the screen and was practically frozen in fear. The two girls watched to movie begin for five minutes...but it was soon interrupted by the one and only... Tasuki.  
  
"Miaka?! Where the hell is all the noise coming from? Why are those people so huge? What is that thing he his holding? Why does it shoot fire? I thought my tessen was the only thing that can do that!? Why..." Tasuki blabbed on and on with questions, and it was not at all in a whisper.  
  
A man in a seat in front of them turned around angrily. "Can you keep your trap shut! Some of us are trying to watch the movie!"  
  
Tasuki glared at the man. "What did ya´ just say?!"  
  
Miaka groaned. She smiled a little bit. Tasuki reminded her of how Tamahome was...but Tasuki was different. She sighed. Miaka clasped her hand over Tasuki´s mouth and apologized to the man. She turned her head and brought her mouth to the bandit´s ear and whispered, "Tasuki...just watch." She placed her head on his shoulders. Tasuki looked down at her and blinked a few times. He soon smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and watched the movie in confusion...but silence.  
  
Half-way during the movie...Miaka closed her eyes for a second. Tasuki was so comforting to her. Before she knew it...she was in a small sleep state...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fire blazed all around her. Heat rose to its peak as Miaka coughed on the fumes. It smelt of burning flesh...something she didn´t want to smell. Miaka ran forward...she didn´t know where she was going...but she didn´t want to remain where she was. The girl ran and ran and soon darkness filled the space around her. She shivered and slowed her pace down. She looked around and only noticed a strange man in the far off distance. She squinted her eyes to get a better look...TAMAHOME! Miaka smiled and ran toward him. "Tamahome!" She giggled in delight...but she stood frozen in an instant. When her beloved turned...his eyes were of red and his symbol was a dark black. She stepped back when she saw him holding an old man by the neck. Tamahome smirked and grabbed the old man by little hair he had. The warrior brought his hand to the old man´s chin, and in one swipe...he snapped the man´s neck. Miaka watched in horror! She felt tears well up and wanted to scream out. She stood still as the man she once loved, so gentle and kind but now brutal and sinister, walk towards her. The girl fainted the instant he touched her.  
  
Miaka slowly opened her blurred eyes and was in a strange room filled with pools of red. She   
tried to move...but was unable. She blinked around and soon her vision came. She turned her head and noticed that she was in a glass tube casing?! Miaka tried to move her body once more...but was still unable! What was going on? Where was she? The Priestess of Suzaku stared out through the glass and noticed that Yui was in one too! Yui seemed to be knocked out...for she was standing up...but was not moving and had her eyes close. Miaka tried to scream out to Yui...but her friend seemed as if she couldn´t hear her!? Miaka closed her eyes and cried. What was going on! Where was Tamahome? What of Chichiri? She opened her and saw a huge beast before her! Flames engulfed her body as she screamed in pain, "TASUKI!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TASUKI!" Miaka was jerked upwards by some strong hands. She couldn´t see clearly and everything was blurred. She gasped for breath and broke down crying. The strong hands were still placed on her shoulders, but they soon wrapped themselves around her body and close to the body that belonged to them. Miaka shivered at the thought of that nightmare. What did it mean? She soon snapped back to realization and looked to see who was comforting her. She stared up into HIS eyes...Tasuki.  
  
The warrior brought his hands to her cheeks and wiped the tears from them gentally. "Miaka? What happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
"CAN YOU SHUT-UP! This isn´t even a horror film! Take your snotty whinny girlfriend outside!" The same man who was yelling at Tasuki before stood up. "Take her outside! She is disturbing the rest of us that little BITC..." A huge fist swiped across the man´s face. He flew back at the strength of the punch and stared in disbelief!  
  
Tasuki brought his fist down and relaxed it after punching the man. "Watch it damn it!" Tasuki picked Miaka up from the seat and walked out of the theater. Yui stood up soon after, smirked at the man, and followed.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tasuki...you can put me down. I am fine," Miaka replied weakly.  
  
He did as he was told, but kept his arms around her. "Miaka? What happened?"  
  
The girl stared into his eyes and pouted. She wrapped her arms around him and cried once more. "It was horrible! A nightmare! It seemed so real though!"  
  
Tasuki watch the Priestess cry onto his chest. What ever this dream was...it shook her up pretty badly. He frowned and wrapped his arms around her closely. "Miaka...please don´t cry. Whatever it was...it was only a dream. Please...don´t...don´t cry."  
  
Miaka stopped, but remained on his chest. She looked up and stared into his eyes...his fury yet gentle eyes. Tasuki smiled down at her and wiped her tears once more...when he was done...he didn´t remove his hand from her delicate face. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like hours. Before they knew it, Tasuki moved his face in closer. Miaka slowly closed her eyes and moved in closer too. Their lips...so close as if wanting one another. So close...  
  
"Hey guys!" Tasuki and Miaka released themselves quickly before the kiss and freaked. Yui ran up to them. "Guys! What´s going on? What happened in there?" Miaka kept her gaze on Tasuki. They almost kissed! She couldn´t believe it! She blushed and watched as Tasuki did also. "Hello?" Yui waved her hand in front of her friends face. "I asked a question that I would liked answered if you don´t mind!"  
  
Miaka released her gaze and stared to her friend. "I am sorry Yui. I just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Yui grumbled. "Yeah...sure. It was nothing...yeah right!" She smirked at her friend. "You   
screamed Tasuki´s name so loudly...I think the whole world knows who he is now!" She giggled as Miaka blushed darker.  
  
"I said I am fine Yui...I´ll you about it later. Let´s go find my brother." Miaka turned and walked toward the direction of the library. "Come on..." Tasuki and Yui looked at each other and shrugged. They began to follow Miaka...but a laugh was heard behind them. All three of them turned. Miaka gasped! "Sa...Sati!?"  
  
"Hello...Miaka..." Her eyes were transfixed with a glare. The black haired girl smirked and started to laugh. "Or should I say...Priestess...of Suzaku?"  
  
Yui and Miaka stopped breathing! How did Sati know who Miaka was? Yui stepped forward. "Sati! How did you..."  
  
"How do I know?" Sati crossed her arms. "Don´t worry yourself with that right now!" She laughed again. "I am not so dumb. That is also why I am here. You two just kind of disappeared on me."  
  
Miaka became confused. "I don´t understand."  
  
Sati smirked again. "Back at the inn. You know...where Taka disappeared?"  
  
"The inn? YOU WERE IN THE BOOK! HOW!?" Miaka was in complete confusion...but realized something. "Where is Taka, Sati?"  
  
The girl sighed. "Right here..."  
  
A man came out from the shadows with a smile on his face. His eyes were red and was wearing a loose black shirt and slacks. "Hello...Priestess."  
  
"Taka..." Miaka began to cry.  
  
  
  



End file.
